Daddy
by Diamondinsanity
Summary: Where Angel's mind went in 'Helpless' when Buffy told him that she had a date with an older man who liked it when she called him Daddy.


**Disclaimers: Alas, I own nothing but the voices in my head, and I'm not even sure if I own those any more...**

**Summary: Where Angel's mind went in 'Helpless' when Buffy told him that she had a date with an older man who liked it when she called him Daddy.**

**Pairing: Dru/Angelus**

**Distribution: If you want it, take it. Please just tell me where it's going first.**

**Feedback: Please?**

* * *

"Oh, a thing. A date?" Angel nervously asked Buffy although he attempted to play it cool. He tried to pretend like it didn't bother him just in case it was a date. 

Buffy raised an eyebrow as she tried not to laugh at Angel's hidden jealousy. "Nice attempt at casual." She commented as she stepped closer to him. Actually, I do have a date. Older man. Very handsome. He likes it when I call him 'Daddy'."

He smiled sheepishly at her. "Huh, your father." As he stated what he thought was the obvious, he felt himself relax until he was hit by a flashback of someone being called 'Daddy' and not in the paternal sense.

* * *

**London, 1860**

The darkness engulfed the couple as they fled into the night. Behind them, a very angry Darla stood in the doorframe of a house yelling after them. Instead of running after them, she turned on her heel and walked back into the ball mumbling about 'idiot childer' and 'batty whores.'

As soon as they were out of Darla's range, Angelus stopped himself and Drusilla and looked down at his childe. He could tell she was more than happy to be away from his sire, and suddenly he felt the same way.

Suddenly, Angelus pulled his childe into a bruising kiss, his hands slipping lower and lower down her waist. He abruptly pulled away and roughly grabbed her hand, yanking her down the street yet again. "Come along, Precious, let's find something to eat."

Her insane laughter echoed through the night as she leaned against him. "Oh, something young, my Angel. I shall be very good, unless you want me to be naughty. Then you can spank me 'til Thursday." She told him lustfully, her body squirming to music only she could hear.

He grinned wolfishly at his childe as he let go of her hand, and slid his arm around her wiggling waist instead. "Then we'll just have to make sure they are, Princess."

"Am I a princess?" She asked him, her eyes blank. It was as if she was on a whole other world while talking to her sire.

His arm never left Drusilla's waist as he looked around for a suitable dinner. "Aye, a princess of the darkness." He responded more to appease her than actually believing it himself. He had only sired Drusilla a week ago, but he was already learning that she had a fiery temper and that it was nearly impossible to calm her once she got herself worked up.

"Hmm. And shall we play?" She asked Angelus as she slipped a hand into his breeches. Immediately she felt a reaction. She couldn't help but giggle as she said, "Oh, Daddy does."

He pulled Drusilla's hand out of his pants and dragged her into a nearby alley. Immediately he pressed her up against the wall and pulled her into a passion-filled kiss, his tongue violating her mouth with ease. As his hand began to slide up her skirts, her words registered with him. "Did ya just call me 'daddy'?" He asked her in bewilderment.

Drusilla slipped Angelus' shirt out of his breeches, and then slid her hand up his shirt. Her nails scratched lightly against his skin as she responded. "Yes, and you've been a very naughty daddy at that."

As Drusilla began to trail kisses up Angelus' neck, he found himself liking this daddy thing more and more. He knew she was insane, he had made sure of that. But with her new fixation on calling him 'daddy,' Angelus suddenly found more possibilities to drive her madder than she already was. He pushed the thoughts of new games aside for the moment as his hand continued its path up her skirts. "Is that so, Precious? I guess I'll have to punish you then for my indiscretions." He told her as his hand slipped inside of her.

She moaned in pleasure as her hand sought to undo his breeches. "Oh, yes, Daddy. Punish me. Make me scream. Make me bleed. Make me- Daddy!" She screamed as his hand thrust inside her again.

"Why don't you be silent then, Dru." Angelus requested as he slid his hand out of her and pushed up her skirts. "And let Daddy take care of you."

* * *

Angel frowned at Buffy as images of Drusilla screaming his name as he pounded into her, and images of her cooing and calling him 'daddy' filtered into his mind. "It is your father, right?" He uncertainly asked Buffy unable to get Drusilla out of his mind. 

He didn't even pay attention to the rest of his conversation with Buffy. He was too far gone in memories and regrets of his past.

After Buffy left, he picked up the phone and found himself dialing a number he'd promised himself he'd never dial. He blamed breaking this promise to himself on the unresolvable sexual tension between himself and Buffy, and his sudden good memories of Drusilla.

He impatiently waited for the other line to pick up. On the fourth ring she finally did. "Drusilla?" Angel asked imploringly.

"Daddy." She said sounding very pleased. "Shh. My Spike only just went to sleep. He shall be quite angry with Princess if he hears you."

Angel couldn't hide the smile that spread across his face when he heard her voice. "Someone been bad, and needs to be punished."

**-FIN-**

* * *

**A/N: Okay, a sex deprived Angel, what else would you expect… Review please!**


End file.
